A Lost Soul
by HeirOfTheSea
Summary: When Percy is kidnapped as an infant by Kronos, he is neglected and abused until he finally gets away as a teenager. But will he be able to trust and love people again without being afraid? PAIRING UP TO YOU, AU, EVENTUAL DARK PERCY
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hey guy, HeirOfTheSea here. As you can see this is my first story and I'm hoping its original and new. If not, let me know and I will take it down immediately. I also wanted let you know that there will be many dark and slightly gruesome scenes in this story. Now that you cant say I didn't warn you LET THE STORY BEGIN! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the PJAO characters or story line**

**A Lost Soul **

A deep yell of rage rumbled the large cavern where one lone man stood. His thin lips formed a snarl and his bright gold eyes showed an expression of annoyance and anger as he stared at the ornately made victorian mirror in front of him. And it wasn't his reflection that made him so livid, it was actually caused by the blood red cursive letters that were slowly being written over his reflection by nothingness. As he kept on reading the gracefuly written words his eyes glowed with an amazing amount of intensity and a pure hatred. He read the short prophecy out loud once more to himself.

"Time's bane was born one year ago today. The son of the sea shall wash the darkness away. His weakness becomes his strength to make the titans stay at bay." As soon as the last words left his lips a loud crack was echoed off the cave walls while the glass shattered and fell to the ground. The tall man took a shaky breath before running a hand through his blond greased back hair. He turned on his heel and slowly walked towards a long black table, with carvings of all his titan bretheren in their exact likenes. His long slender fingers pressed on the picture of his former general.

"Atlas titan of the sky, show me the boy I seek that resides below your domain" The carving glowed before he heard a loud yet distant groan of effort in his mind before an image appeared. Before his eyes, he witnessed a beautiful woman taking a video of a baby boy taking his first steps, the mother encouraged him in a high pitched voice that he presumed was her version of a baby voice. Five minutes later, when the woman excitedly brought out a birthday cake with one candle on it, he decided he had seen enough.

He turned away from the image while it disappeared. He grasped both hands behind his back all the while starting to form the perfect plan to prevent his inevitable demise.

**New York**

Sally Jackson's gorgeous face had a dazzling smile while she looked through the video camera. In front of her, her beautiful baby boy was wide eyed as he slowly and clumsily took his first steps. His mother cheered him on with her best imitation of an adolescent high voice. When he had cautiously waddled all the way to his mother, her smile widened and she quickly shut off the camera and scooped her son into her arms all the while tickling his little stomach. The raven haired baby giggled with joy as she continued to tickle him. She suddenly stopped and closely examined her son's childish face, not for the first time. She couldn't help but compare him to her lost lover as sea green orbs met pale blue ones. The boy giggled as her long brown hair tickled his cheeks. She smiled in a careful manner before coming back into reality. Her eyes sparkled when she Percy's little surprise in the fridge. She quickly ran and put the baby down (Much To Hid Displeasure) in his playpen, before hurriedly went to the fridge. Sally swung the door open and grabbed the cube shaped cardboard box. She carefully opened it after setting it on the counter. She a single birthday candle and stuck it right in the center of the cake. She walked out of the kitchen with a sea themed cake in hand. Sally approached her now giddy son with a bright smile on her face while she started to sing happy birthday. Once the song was over she kneeled down next to Percy

"Make a wish" She said as she blew out the one candle for her son. For the rest of the day Sally and her baby had a delightful time that consisted of, eating cake, another tickle fight, carrying Percy around like he was an airplane and a intense session of peekaboo. Once the fun was over, Artemis was already journeying through the sky. So Sally decided she would call it a day. She picked up her napping child and brought him to his blue and green themed room with see creatures depicted all along the walls. She settled her baby into his crib and brushed his hair back affectionately before kissing his head and leaving the room.

**Back to Kronos **

Once lord of time saw his chance he took it. He quickly flashed into the nursery and approached the crib. When he set he gazed down at the baby he scowled and almost went against his own plan by killing him then and there. But the rattling of the door knob took him out of his short trance. He carelessly snatched the boy up and flashed out.

**Back To Sally Again**

Call it mothers intuition but Sally knew something was wrong. She quickly ran out of her bed and into the nursery only to see a glimpse of a golden flash and an empty crib.

**AN: So...Did you like it? I hope so. I will explain the mirror thing eventually and from next chapter on it will start to get darker and stuff. Any suggestions on pairings,the way i right, or if u want me to do something with the story are welcome... Should I continue? Remember to review, fav, and follow...Bye guy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey guys here with another chapter hope u like it**

**I DO NOT OWN PJAO**

A Lost Soul

Kronos smiled wickedly at the crying baby in his arms. This little boy would have been Kronos' end if he had not been taken, but now the tables have turned. Perseus will pay for ever existing, he would pay with his body and emotions. Kronos chuckled darkly at the harsh thought before walking towards the long black table in the middle of the room. This time he pressed his fingers to the carving of a man wielding a large silver spear.

"I call on the Piercer to uphold his duty as a servant to his king" Instantly, a blinding silver light covered the cavern causing the shadows to dance along the gray walls. Once the light died down a tall and lean looking man bowed before his king. When he rose his beautiful silver armor glinted in the torch light, while small wisps of his long dark hair floated around his handsome face as if he were under water. The ends of his lips curled downwards slightly at the sight of an infant in his kings hands, while Kronos' expression stayed stoic and emotionless.

"I have an extremely important task for you" Kronos said in a cold and commanding voice."You must raise this wicked thing until he is ten years of age" His tone implied there was no room for discussion.

"May I ask why my lord?" The Piercer questioned

"Because Iapetus, this reached thing is literally the bane of my existence, and I can and will not stop at nothing to prevent the loss of the future war. This is why you must take this boy and turn him into a malnourished and weak child by the time he is ten." Iapetus understood his job well enough. All he had to do was keep the kid barely alive for nine years then take him back to Kronos when the task was completed. Easy enough. He carelessly took the baby from his kings arms and got ready to flash back to his home.

"Oh and Iapetus, when he can handle it, you may want to put the spear of yours up to good use" The words came out of his mouth just as harsh as they sounded. Iapetus nodded firmly and flashed to the entrance of a single stone brick tower with a pointed roof. Over all the tower looked in ruins with a half fallen of roof and some of the bricks missing. But this was home for Iapetus. And now, it was Percy's nightmare.

**Five Years Later**

The creaking of a heavy door resounded through the hallway as Iapetus walked into the small stone room with his magnificent spear in hand. He approached a small shivering figure on the floor and nudged his foot against his back so he was on his back. Now layed out in front of him was a very scrawny, battered, bruised, and starving Percy.

"Get up boy" Iapetus' tone was sharp and cold but not cruel. Percy whimpered in response."Don't make me repeat myself boy." Percy continued to stay still while Iapetus shook his head in disproval. And with one quick motion the silver spear sliced through the young boys flash, creating a gash on his bare and bony chest. His scream echoed of the stone walls before he struggled to sit up. Once he was on his knees Iapetus put the tip of his spear under his throat.

"Four more years here and you will be heading back to Kronos, and even though I don't like it, he has advised me to make them your worst" Percy's head hung low as he realised he would be here for a long time, he didn't know exactly how long since he obviously never learned math, reading, or anything else that children who weren't being tortured learned. The titan looked at the boy, with slight pity as he sliced, and sliced, screaming paired with the sound of silver slicing through flesh. Iapetus thought he had enough when Percy lay there, half conscious. He pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean the blood of the blade of his spear.

"You should learn to endure the pain boy, this is only a fraction of what Kronos will do to you. And try drinking some water, it may help" Instead of waiting for an answer, Iapetus turned on his heel and walked through the heavy iron door and into the hallway, leaving the shivering young boy there to listen to his retreating foot steps. 'He's bluffing' Percy thought to himself.'No one could be worse than him' But even in his own mind he knew that he wasn't lying in what he said, and that sooner or later he would be getting worse treatment then he had ever gotten with Iapetus. He shivered at the thought. He tried to force those thoughts out of his mind, right now he had to focus on keeping his hope and will to survive. So he thought of the only thing that gave him hope, the face of a beautiful woman with pale blue eyes and dark hair. He didn't know who the woman was exactly, but he liked to think she was someone who cared for him. Percy fell asleep to the image of the only thing that made him have the will to live.

And that's how it went for for the next four years. Iapetus would come in every day and torture him with increasing pain in each session. Then he would leave Percy in the dark cell to try and heal as much as he can with the little water he received to get him through a week, he didn't really understand why it helped but he wasn't about to complain about the tiny amount of comfort he got from it. After he was done partially healing himself he would start to think about the woman until he fell asleep. He didn't know if the things he would think about were real memories of her or if he was just making them up, and yet again he wasn't complaining. But the little comfort he had came crashing down on the last day.

Iapetus walked through the door like any other day but this time he wasn't alone. Next to him was a tall man with greased back blond hair and gold eyes that seemed to pierce through the boy on the ground who already started to crawl away from him. The man chuckled at his feeble attempts.

"This was your last day here boy, you will go with Kronos know. Maybe we will see each other again one day" Iapetus walked back the way he came. Kronos let loose a deep and dark chuckle that chilled Percy to the bones.

"Time to go to your new home" Kronos told the abused boy. A gold light enveloped Percy and Kronos before they suddenly appeared in Kronos' cavern. Percy took in his his new surroundings. He seemed to be in a large dark cave with stalactites from the ceiling. There was a table in the middle of the cavern, towards the right there was a frame to mirror but no glass. Percy's eyes widened as he look to the right. There were empty chains connected to the walls that he knew were for him. Suddenly he felt slender cold arms and drag him to the chain, easily carrying his malnourished body. Once his wrists and ankles were chained Kronos' eyes started to glow with excitement.

"Now it's finally my turn. Now, pick your poison" He clicked his fingers and something sparkled into existence in front of Percy's sunken in eyes. His face twisted into horror as he realized what he had to choose from. A table full of various brutal torture devices. Percy shook his head vigorously.

"No? Ok I'll just choose for you" He picked up a whip with some spikes attached to the ends of the leather. Percy continued to shake his head.

"No, no, please no" Kronos smiled cynically and brought down the whip on Percy's stomach. The spike sunk into the skin and grabbed on tight. When he pulled back again a chunk of skin was pulled from his stomach. The bloody scream of the boy could be heard from a mile away.

Kronos blood splattered face formed a smile.

"And so it begins"

**AN:So what did u think like, didnt like? Remember to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Before you read I wanted to say sorry for the grammatical errors, I will have to read closer. And thanks for the support. NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

**I dont own PJAO**

A Lost Soul

Chains rattled as the boy shivered and twitched. His hot blood dripped from every part of his small twelve year old body. His twitching stopped when heard footsteps of expensive shoes coming towards him. When the footsteps silenced, a small but refreshing amount of salt water spilled over his blood stained hair. With his head still slightly hung low, he peered up to see the face of his nightmares. Kronos. This of course didn't surprise him, he spent two years with Kronos and it was the same every day. He would approach Percy every morning, give him the choice of his torture device for that morning, when he didn't answer he would choose for him then continue to torture him for a several hours before leaving and coming back to do the same in the afternoon. But for some reason Percy felt this time was different. 'Maybe he has some new tools' Percy thought. But that was not the case.

"Hello Perseus" his voice was anything but kind."I wish I could stay and play our little games, but the time has come for me to take some action" Percy let loose a sigh of relief at thought of not having to feel pain, even if it was for one day."Oh, don't think that your getting off pain free, I only said that _I_ couldn't play today, I never said anything about my friends" Percy took a shaky breath and looked up into Kronos' golden eyes and asked the question he never dared to ask before.

"Why don't you just kill me?" His voice came out rough from hours of screaming.

"Well where is the fun in that eh?" He laughed before he waved his hand towards the darkness."And please remember to be a good host to our guests Perseus, why don't you ask them if they need a drink" Kronos chuckled in a sadistic fashion before flashing out of the large cave. This allowed Percy to get a view of the things that Kronos had just waved in. Now standing in front of Perseus were two pretty girls that looked to be twins. Their blond hair fell to the middle of their backs and they smirked with full pink lips. Their hips swung in a seductive motion on their way towards the boy. Percy shook his head slowly at the feeble attempt. How could someone who has only seen ugly and hideous things be attracted to anything in this world?

"Hello Perseus, we have heard so much about you" Their voices were soft and melodious. Both girls walked even closer to Percy. so close that they could smell the stench of dried blood."We came here to have fun with you, do you want to have fun?" They batted their long eyelashes.

"Why are you even trying to seduce me, I'm already chained up" The girls flushed a little before looking at each other. Then suddenly both girls eyes turned into a crimson red color and their legs began to change into one donkey and one bronze leg. Then finally, there long lustrous hair burst into flames. Once their little transformation was complete they lunged at the wiry body hanging from the chains. Both empousai grabbed an arm, their long sharp nails digging into the skin, effectively drawing blood.

"Your blood smells of the sea, you will be a good meal" They laughed before putting there enlarged canines on display and sinking them into Percy's neck. He groaned in pain as he felt blood being sucked from his veins. After about ten painful minutes, Percy passed out and hung limp on the chains. The two monsters pulled their teeth from the boys neck.

"It's a shame that Kronos wants this boy alive, he tastes absolutely delightful" The other creature nodded in agreement."Get a bucket of water, we still need to torture the boy" The second monster nodded and did what she was told. When she finally came back the first monster snatched the bucket and splashed all of the water on the boys head.

Percy could feel some of his strength come back to him and the bite marks on his neck close even though scars still marked where he was bitten. Then he suddenly felt pain burst from his ribs. His eyes flung open and saw the two vampire type creatures with clubs in their hands that the second one must have found on her way to get the water. Without saying a word to him they continued to wail on his already half broken body. The sound of several breaking bones would have made anyone cringe. But to the the empousai it was music to their ears. They continuously beat the defenseless child until his screams of pain stopped. Signaling his unconsciousness. Percy's unconscious mind led him to picture of the woman he hoped was still looking for him.

New York

Eleven years. That's how long it had been since Sally Jackson had seen her baby. And she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't tell the police that a mythological being most likely took her child. She tried praying to her son's father but of course he never responded. And she knew she wouldn't be able to find him if some Greek monster took him, and chances were he was already dead. So that's what led her to where she was right now. Her hair was whipping in the wind as her tears hit the concrete ledge. She looked down at the New York streets below and closed her eyes. Her son was the only thing she had and now he's gone. She needed to see him again, she just had to. She put one leg over the ledge and let her self fall.

"I'll see you soon Percy"

Olympus

Poseidon sat in his throne and wept. And the seas wept with him. His one and only love is dead and he has no knowledge of his son's whereabouts or if he is even alive. He let loose a wild cry of grief and slight frustration at the thought. This is his fault. He heard her prayers yet he did nothing. It's not that he didn't want to, it's that the laws forbade him from doing anything. The laws. They caused so much grief in every gods life except for their king who felt as if the laws didn't apply to him.'I'm will find my son' Poseidon thought.'Even if I need help doing it.' Poseidon's face turned into an expression of pure determination as he started to form a plan in his head. After a couple of minutes he nodded his head, content with his plan. His eyes closed as he sent a mental message out to the two goddess' he needed. Then two flashes of light appeared in the room, one a stormy gray color and the other a sparkling silver. When they disappeared Athena and Artemis stood in front of him. One with an inquisitive look and the other with a slightly annoyed expression.

"What is it uncle" Artemis said as if she wanted this conversation to be over with fast.

"I'll dive right into into it then (Pun intended), I had a son twelve years ago" The fact that he broke the law didn't surprise them."And he went missing on his first birthday, and as you know the ancient laws prevented me from finding him" They were listening closely to his reason now."And I was hoping that you and your hunters could look for him" Artemis face had an expression that said, did you really just ask that?

"Why would I go to find a person that more then likely dead" Poseidon's eyes glowed slightly at that."And that's a boy no less?"

"Because, a great woman that I assume you knew died because she missed this boy so much" Artemis raised an eyebrow."Sally Jackson" Artemis' expression turned from annoyance to solemn and slightly sad in a heart beat.

"You are correct, when she was still a maiden I kept my eye on her, so dead or alive I will find the boy that Sally died for" Poseidon nodded at her before Athena decided to speak up.

"Why would you think I would help find a son of my rival?"

"Because my son is the prophecy child Athena, and I believe as the goddess of wisdom, you know what will happen if he is not there to win the day for Olympus" Poseidon smirked when he saw Athena's face pale slightly.

"Fine I will help, but not directly. I will send my daughter to help Artemis and her hunters" Poseidon and Artemis nodded to her in thanks.

"I must warn you though, it will take some time before you get a lead on where my son is" Poseidon said. The goddess' nodded in response before flashing out to prepare for the upcoming quest. Poseidon smiled.

**AN:Hope you guys liked it... Poor poor Sally, died for nothing realy. And Percy will most likely get out next chapter so see you then. Remember to review and all that good stuff**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey guy before you start reading I wanted to tell u that I had a hard time writing this chapter so dont judge me to hard**

**I DONT OWN PJAO**

A Lost Soul

**Florida**

The hunters sat around the campfire talking about the hunt they were on. Mostly bad things of course. They felt that the amount of time it was taking just to get a lead was not worth it, especially if it was for a boy. Not to mention he was more then likely dead. Plus, he was a son of Poseidon, which some of the older hunters had a bad experience with. So yea they were pretty pissed. But all of their rants stopped when they saw a girl with blond hair skid to a halt right in front of them. They all raised their eyebrows at their temporary sister.

"I...need...Artemis" She said in between breaths. As the words left her lips Artemis walked out of the largest tent in the camp.

"What is it you need Annabeth" Her eyebrows were scrunched up in a curious fashion.

"I finally got something" Everyone's eyebrows shot up as they immediately surrounded the girl.

"Tell me what you have found Annabeth" She said in an urgent and slightly excited tone.

"Well I was on first watch when I saw two empousai setting up camp, I thought I would take care of them by myself, but when I got close enough I heard them mention something about going north at sunrise to see the "Sea Scum" again. It may or may not be a coincidence, but after two and half years years of random searching, I think we should take anything we can get" Artemis thought on what the girl in front of her had said. If she knew where exactly north she could just flash them there immediatly but she didn't. So there were two choices. Choice A. They could keep on flashing around and hoping for the best, or Choice B. They could follow these monsters up north without wasting anytime of useless searching. Artemis nodded when she had decided.

"Get some rest, we break camp an hour before sunrise. We will follow these empousai up north"

**The Cavern**

Hope. That's what Percy had lost over the past two months. He had no reason to have any in the first place. No one had come for him or even looked for him (According to Kronos). He had suffered more pain then should be humanly possible (especially for a fourteen year old) every day of his life. And he had no idea why. 'Do I deserve it? Is this how I'm going to live the rest of my pitiful life?' were only a few of the questions that he asked everyday. But when they went unanswered he decided to answer them himself. And the answers he concocted in his head turned the slightly hopeful fourteen year old in to a shell of a boy that had all of his emotions drained from him through pain. And another day full of this pain just started.

"Oh do I have a surprise for you today Perseus" said Kronos as he pulled out a small chrome rectangular box with a word on one side."Do you know what this is?" He held the box up to the teenagers blank face and laughed a little."No? Well then I'll tell you. It's called a lighter, and we are going to use is to play our games today" Kronos snapped his fingers and a red plastic container with a black nozzle on top materialized in his hand. And without a word he started to pour the strange smelling liquid all over Percy's body. And with a flick of his wrist the top of the lighter flipped open as he quickly lit the lighter with something that Percy had only seen on torches before."This may sting a little" He dropped the lighter to Percy's feet and watched the young boy go up in flames. He knew that son's of Poseidon were resistant to fire but he still expected the boy to scream in pain. But he did not. Oh he felt it all right but he did not care enough about anything to really care about the pain."What in the Hades is going on!?" Kronos screamed in confusion."Why aren't you writhing and screaming in pain?" After a minute of silence Kronos screamed again."Answer me!" Percy continued to stare straight through the orange and yellow flames trying to burn his flesh off but only causing some second degree burns on his back, chest and limbs. Kronos sighed to try and calm himself before focusing on the lighter that was still at Percy's feet. After a second or two the fire began to retreat back into the silver zippo lighter, then the lighter reversed back into Kronos' hand. A minuscule display of Kronos's power over time.

"You know I only like to save this spot for special occasions but I think this qualifies" Suddenly Kronos unsheathed a bronze knife at his hip with one hand and the boys chin with the other. The tip of the knife slowly pointed towards different parts of Percy's face, he seemed to contemplating on where to add another scar to his face. When he finally decided he smirked."This should make you scream" With a flick of the wrist, the blade had sliced a large gash on Percy's face. It stretched from his forehead to the bottom of his left eye. Instantly making him half blind. But if it caused him pain Percy did not show it. Which of course did not please Kronos. He let loose a frustrated sigh before throwing the dagger on the ground with a clang.

"I do not have time for this right now" He waved his hand towards the darkness and two empousai came out."You remember these two don't you? What was it, two years ago that you last saw them?"

**The Hunters**

Artemis and her hunters had indeed followed the two monsters north, but at a leisurely rate that they were not used to. After one month of following many hunters thought it'd be best if they just found the boy a different way. But Artemis would not have it. This was the first and probably only lead they were ever going to get and she was not about to waste it. But after one more month of following the careless creatures they finaly found their destination. A large cavern that was carved into a cliff side in upstate New York. Artemis knew that if she took all her hunters in their it would be to easy to spot them if their was any one else in the cave.

"Zoe Annabeth you will follow come with me into the cave, the rest of you check the surrounding area for any trouble" All of the girls nodded silently. Artemis walked to the foot of the cliff side with the two girls close behind her. With out needing to say a word Artemis and the two girls started to ascend the cliff as fast as they could. Once they reached the top without much trouble, she heard someone talking seemingly to himself. But when Artemis peeked inside the cave entrance she saw there was someone talking but he wasn't talking to himself. He was talking to what looked slightly like a boy that was chained up to the furthest cave wall. Her eyes widened as did Annabeth's and Zoe's when they peaked in. Before they could do anything, something unimaginable happened. The boy suddenly burst into flames for a few minutes before the fire retreated into something at the boys feet. Then they witnessed the tall man slice at the boys face with a dagger before throwing it on the ground in frustration and disappearing with a flash of gold.'What the Hades just happened?' Annabeth thought. As the man flashed away Zoe saw the two monsters they had followed here. She looked to Artemis who just nodded at her. That was all she needed. The oldest huntress quickly withdrew her bow and fired two arrow with expert precision towards the empousai.'I've been waiting to do that for so long' Zoe thought to herself. But she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Artemis and Annabeth started to jog towards the boy. She caught up with them right as they reached the front of the boy. Once they got a full glance at him the gasped and took a step back. There was no skin visible through the amount of dried blood on his body, deep gashes litters different parts of his bony limbs, chest, and back, his hair was matted down with dry blood so they weren't able to see his eyes when he looked up at them and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Who are you?"

**AN:I hope you liked it even though I barely got through it. Oh and I will start tallying up the pairing votes today and so if u want some input on it make sure to review who u want to get with percy eventualy**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So far Zoe is winning in the voted, but tht can still change. This a kindve a filler but I hope u like it**

A Lost Soul

"Who are you?" His voice was rough and strained.

"I am Artemis, and we are here to save you boy" Percy's eyes scrunched up in confusion.'Why would any one want to save me? I deserve this. Don't I?'

"Why?" Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because boy, your father has sent us to save you" Percy's eyebrows shot up. He instantly knew he had to go with these girls. Even if he he thought they may be lying, he had to know if there was someone who cares for him out there.

"Alright. Can you take me their?" Artemis nodded her head as the two girls beside her began to unchain the boy. It took a lot of hacking and tugging but after a while they finaly unchained the boy. Before Percy hit the floor, Zoe and Percy both put one of his arms around their shoulders. Much to Zoe's distaste.

"I will flash us and the hunters to Poeseidon" Instantly a silver light enveloped them as they were transported in front of a large yet simple blue, Greek building with carvings depicting schools of fish, sharks, Atlantis, and mermen and woman. The hunters looked startled as they looked at their surroundings."Quickly bring him to Poseidon so we can finish this dreaded quest" Artemis stated as she opened the large wooden door so the girls could enter the palace. As Percy limped inbetween them he stared through his dirty hair in awe. The struggling boy and the hunters were half way down a long corridor when they heard footsteps coming towards them from around the corner at the end of the hall. After a few seconds they saw saw a tall man with black hair and and black goatee coming towards them. Once they saw the boy practically being dragged, he quikly ran to them with wide eyes. When he reached them Percy stared at him with interest.

"Perseus!" Percy winced at the name."Who did this to you?" Percy was about to answer when the pain of Kronos' last torture session caught up with him. He screamed and started flailing, causing the girls to drop him. He continued jitter and shake as he hit the hard ground. At the sight of the boy's pain Artemis winced slightly before doing something she always regretted.

"Apollo!" As soon as she said the name a blinding light appeared in the room before a handsome young man with golden hair and sky blue eyes appeared. He had a bright smile on his face before he saw the boy shaking on the ground. His usually happy face turned serious and determined in seconds before he kneeled next to the boy. His hands started to glow a golden color as he held them over the boy. After a few minutes of this the jittering stopped and Percy lay their unconscious. Apollo stood up.

"He'll be fine for now, but all these injuries should have killed him a long time ago, I'll have to keep him in my temple for a while so he can heal...What happens to him any way?" Poseidon was about to argue with him being in the other god's temple but Artemis spoke first.

"I don't know yet but I'm going to go and search for something in the cave that we found him in" Artemis looked to her hunters."Apollo will take you to camp, if whoever did that to the boy comes back I don't want you there" Every single hunter groaned as they heard the news but silenced when Artemis put up her hand and gave them a stern look.

"I'm not going to be able to take you for at least a week because I have to take care of the boy. So you are welcomed to stay at my place if you want" He smiled cheekily. But his smile disappeared when Artemis gave him her most terrifying wolf stare.

"You will stay at my palace until Apollo is ready to take you, I will see you again soon" Artemis then disappeared leaving the hunters to find a way to Artemis' palace and Apollo to pick up Percy and take him to his palace with Poseidon right on his toes. Once they were in the extravagant solid gold building Apollo decided to ask his uncle a question that has been bugging him.

"He Uncle P, why are you so worried about this boy anyway?" Poseidon gave him a look that said 'seriously?'. Then Apollo squinted at Poseidon then looked back to the boy in his arms. When his he realized his eyes widened and he just turned around and kept walking. After a few minutes they made it to a long hall with a line of doors going running down it, each a different color. The walked to a blue door with a green handle. Apollo swung the door open, revealing a glass tunnel that was surrounded by salt water, diverse sea life swam through the room.

"What is this Apollo?" Poseidon's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.

"I created a healing room for each god just in case any of you got seriously injured, this is your room. This water is a mixture of saltwater and nectar, it should heal him in no time" Poseidon nodded. He never knew Apollo knew how to thing ahead. Apollo continued walking until he got to a set of stairs that led up to the top of the room sized tank. Before Apollo placed the boy in Poseidon decided to wash him. He clicked his fingers and a ball of sea water that began to flow over the body, cleansing the malnourished body of its filth. When the dirt and grime was gone Poseidon winced. There were scars marking entire body and some cuts that were open. Recently received second degree burns cover some of his torso. The part of him that was barely touched was his face. Either then a long cut going down his eye and a deep scar going from his left cheek bone all the way down to the right side of his lips, his face was untouched. But that didn't mean it wasn't rough, his eyes were slightly sunken in and he had a black eye and some healing bruises.

Apollo pursed his lips before placing Percy in the water. He started to sink to the bottom but before he made it to the bottom he woke up and looked around in confusion. Poseidon looked at Apollo with a questioning glance which he responded to with a nod. Poseidon dived in the water and descended until he floated in front of his son.

"Hello Perseus" He sounded as if he was unsure of himself.

"Please don't call me that" He didn't want to be called the name that his torture of four years call him.

"Then what will I call you?" He thought about it for a while.

"Percy" Poseidon nodded his head and smiled a little.

"I believe that's what your mother used to call you?"

"Mother?" Poseidon nodded his head and pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman and handed it to Percy. He looked down the picture and smiled widely. It was her. The woman who gave him hope that he saw in his head! He had to see her.

"Where is she? Can I see her?"Poseidon frowned and shook his head.

"She's dead Percy"

**AN: How did u like the cliff hanger?**


End file.
